ANT farmJessie Love Story
by babycakesrocks
Summary: When two worlds collide , Jessie and the Ross kids move causing the Ross kids to start a new school at Webster high.Each ant has a unique talent , but what happens when all the ant's and Ross kids meet? Will they develop new crushes or will they move back to New York ?
1. Meetings and Greetings

**A.N.T farm/Jessie Love Story**

Author: babycakesrocks

Where two worlds are collided, the Jessie Ross kids go to Webster all have a unique talent.

But what happens when all the a.n.t.s' meet?will the Ross kids develop new crushes, or will they have

to move back to New York ?Find out in A.N.T farm/Jessie Love Story.

Disclaimer:I don't own A.N.T farm or Jessie

* * *

Chapter One: Meetings and Greetings

(Jessie's POV)

.''I don't get why we have to move, it isn't fair''zuri said.''I know, but it's for the best''.

''No the best is going back to were we live''. ''Look guys I know you don't want to go but you parents need to move for their sake' or else

they'll get fired''.''Jessie I know that but why does their jobs have to move so far from were we live?'' emma said ''I don't know but think of the bright side'' ''Uhhmmm I don't think there is a bright side''. ''Come on guys there are many good things good about moving' like making new friends at a new school' and a new envoirment to be around'' ''That doesn't sound good at all''. Luke said '' ''Okay is everyone ready cause our flight leaves at 3:30?Christina Ross said ''Yeah were ready''they said. ''K lets go''.

At the Parks house

_(Chyna's POV)_

DING!DONG! ''I got it.'' I opened the door the find olive my best friend.''hey'' ''hi''. ''What you doing today'' ''Nothing''. ''Well I don't have long cause my mom wants me to meet our new neighbors''. ''ok well while your here and all can you help me pick something to wear so we can go_.''_Okay well let's hurry up''

_(10 minutes later_)

''Let's go to the park'' I said putting on my shoes. ''okay''. We walked to the park and bumped into Fletcher.

_With the Ross kids & Jessie_

''Jessie you can show the kids around here, we'll stay and unpack the house''Christina said while unpacking a bow full of pictures.

''Okay come on kids let's see if this place has a park'' ''Wow Jessie there is a bright side to moving'we don't have to work''.zuri said

''That's not what I meant'', ''Still''.

_At Central Park_

(Luke's POV)

Me and my siblings were walking in the park and i was on my iphone until I tripped and fell on something, but I herd a gentle _ouch_ and found out i fell on a cute blonde I got up and helped her up feeling sparks go through my whole she stood I got a better view of what she looked like ,and let me say. She was _HOT._she had long straight blonde hair,converses,a black v-neck,white sleavless jacket and blue skinny I saw two people calling out ''Olive'' and coming our way. But I know one thing and that is that she is the bright side of my day.

(Olive's POV)

I was walking around the park alone, cause Chyna and Fletcher flirt all day I was walking and looking around until something fell one me.I let out a gentle _ouch_ . When I got up I saw a _CUTE _boy in front of me .he was wearing ripped blue jeans,red v-neck,red hightops, brown hair and freckles on his Chyna and Fletcher came calling out my name running to one thing is that he is the bright side of my day

* * *

**Sorry guys for the short story but i didn't know what you thought of it so tell me if i should continue or just stop.**

**PM me about the story and leave me more ideas about what story to do**


	2. New Neighbors

**Disclaimer:"**I Do Not own Jessie or A.N.T farm

* * *

Chapter Two: New Neighbors

(Olive's POV)

''Hey guys,what are you doing here?''I asked.''We were looking for you'' Chyna said while panting.''we were?'' Fletcher stated. Chyna face palms.''yes we were''.But I thought we were just walking and talking until we seen olive and you didn't want her to know we didn't notice she was gone so we started running her way and calling her name to make it seem like we were looking for her.''. No , I don't know were you got that from,anyways we were looking for you''.''Why?'' I asked while noticing that boy was still here.I thought he would leave ,thank goodness he stayed.''Umm''Fletcher stammered. ''What fletcher ?''.chyna said not noticing she didn't answer my question.''Has anyone noticed him standing there the whole time?'' ''I have''.''Oh, sorry my name is Lucas but you can call me Luke''. ''Hey Luke i'm Fletcher Quimby''.Fletcher stated.'' And i'm Chyna Parks''.chyna said. ''I suspect you know Olive.'' ''I do now'' luke said. While I was daydreaming I think I heard Flecher say to join us cause he is the only boy and hates having to do girly stuff with me and chyna.''I would love too,but I have to check with someone before I go.'' ''Okay we'll wait'' Thanks'' Luke said

_With the Ross kids_

(Luke's POV )

I ran all around the park looking for Jessie, I know me asking for permission well I wanted to try and impress the blond,I think her name was Olive? Now normally I would make fun of her name but it fits her so well, so I didn't soon I came across Jessie pushing zuri on the swing so I ran up to her and said ''_ImetsomefriendsandcanIhangwiththemtillweleave_?I gotta admit I was nervous but I didn't want them to ask why looked at me and said ''Can you say that one more time but this time slower?'' while helping zuri off the swing. ''I said I met some friends and can I hang out with them till we leave?'' Jessie smiled and said ''That's great,and sure but meet us back here at 6:00pm sharp . Yeahyeah whatever,bye'' I turned around and started sprinting back to Chyna, Fletcher ,and Olive.

Back_ with the A. _

(Chyna's POV)

We all sat down and waited for Luke. Soon he came back saying ''They said I we can hang out but I have to be at the playground at 6:00 pm all got up off the bench and I asked ''Were too now?'' cause I had no idea were we were going.''I don't know'' they all said as a unit.''Anyone got any ideas'' everyone shook their head no. ''well then let's just go to the playground''. ''okay'' they all started walking to the playground in silence,until the boys broke the silence talking about random things like favorite color,football team,were their from,etc.

(Fletcher's POV)

On our way to the park me and Luke were getting to know each other and from what I know Luke is 14 ,has 3 siblings, a large reptile as a pet , a nanny named Jessie,and a butler but the butler is lazy and hates we made it to the playground and the girls were swinging and talking while me and Luke were talking and tossing a mini football around soon it became 5:55 pm so we said we'd meet up again tomorrow at 3:30 pm and said our good-bye's and left .I already miss having Luke around cause he is the only guy I have around for now.

_At the Ross's house_

(Ravi's POV)

Me and the rest of us went back to our home and ate it was good but the only reason it's good cause and Mr daddy are was talking about her new line of perfume ,the doorbell rang.I got up and went to the door to witness something that was magnificent.

* * *

**Who or what is at the door?does ravi have a new crush? what will happen in the next chapter? find out next time.**

_babycakesrocks _


	3. I Know You

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN A.N.T farm or Jessie**

* * *

Chapter Three: I Know You

_(Ravi's POV)_

I went ti open the door since no one was going to get it. When I opened the door I saw a beautiful young girl with blonde hair, with a white mini skirt red and white converses and a red shirt. ''hello I saw you move in today and wanted to welcome to the neighborhood''. '' Oh thank you for your kindness i'm Ravi, what's your name''?I said a little nervous.I have to admit I didn't know how to talk to a girl, or anyone accept my family.''Olivia, but you can call me olive''she said with a smile . ''OH, would you like to come in and meet the rest of my family''? ''Sure''she said happily while walking past me.I lead her to the kitchen where the others were eager for her to meet them.I wonder how this will go?!

_(Jessie's POV)_

We were all talking about how the kids met some people at the park,when it was Luke's turn Ravi came in with a girl his age. Luke's eyes widened in surprise and said ''olive, what are you doing here''? ''Luke, what do you mean what am I doing here,what are you doing here?''the girl asked .I soon asked ''wait, you two know each other ''? ''yeah we met at the park''. ''How,and I sorry if he tried to flirt with you he seems to do that a lot around girls like you''. Seriously we haven't even been here for a full 24 hours and he already flirted with a complete stranger

_(Luke's POV)_

_''_Jessie!''. Really she has to humiliate me in front of her, what's next her sharing pictures of me in the bathtub as a baby?!''That's NOT how we met''. ''so,how did you meet''? I blushed, I didn't want to tell her how I wasn't paying attention and fell on top of her, but I also couldn't lie in front of Olive. I guess I have to tell the truth.''well,I kinda wasn't paying attention and fell on top of her, sorry by the way''. ''It's okay,it was an accident''she said. I was surprised she said that cause if it was me I would probably hold a mean one thing that caught my eye was that Ravi was eyeing olive every once in a while.I know he is my brother but he needs to back off cause I already have my eyes set on her.I have a plan to get her by the end of the week.

_(Emma's POV)_

During all of our conversation I couldn't help but notice Luke AND Ravi checking olive out. I plan on olive becoming my friend because I like her choice of cloths. I can see me and her becoming good by the looks of it she looks like she could give great advice on boys,fashion, etc...

_(Zuri's POV)_

I can tell one thing and that is that this won't end well. I know Luke and by the looks of it he already has a plan brewing. But on the bright side she looks like she love to play dolls with me.

_(Ravi's POV...again)_

I cannot believe Luke has already met her! But she looks so beautiful,smart,and kind nobody deserves her not even me.

(3RD-PERSON VIEW)

''Well I gotta head back home ,my mom is probably waiting for me to come home.''olive said suddenly. ''Really can't you stay a little longer '' zuri said suddenly gets a text.''umm I can't and that's her now gotta go but maybe i'll see you tomorrow.''Okay'' ''Well bye''olive said as she exited.

* * *

**That's all for now I gotta do my homework I will probably update this story or make a new one the update this one**

**~babycakes~**


	4. Hang-Out

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN A.N.T FARM OR JESSIE**

* * *

Chapter Four: Hang-Out

_(Luke's POV)_

I woke up with a smile on my face. Today is the day I hang- out with Chyna, Fletcher, and Olive. so I got out of bed and ate a quick breakfeast. Then I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush my teeth, but while I was in the middle of brushing my teeth Emma started to bang on the door saying things like '' your taking FOREVER'' or'' Dude you take longer than me and I'm a girl''. but the next thing she did surprised me, she took a bobby pin and picked the bathroom lock, and threw mw out saying ''that's better'' as she shut the door. that's when Jessie came out of her room telling me to just finish brushing my teeth in the down stairs bathroom. I don't know why I didn't think of that first. I made my way down stairs to see Zuri and Ravi already brushing their teeth. I waited for them to finish and finished brushed brushing my teeth and washing my face. once I was done I went in the kitchen to see Jessie fixing breakfeast, to bad I ate cereal. The thing that caught my attention was when she said ''Are you ready to go?'' I was confused, where were we going? I asked '' where are we going''. she looked at me like I was crazy and said ''To register you guys into school!'' that was a downed I then asked ''when will we come home''? she then said '' why do you want to know,you have plans or something?'' ,'' yes actually do , I plan on going to the park with some friends''.I said with a boost of confidence. she soon said i'm sorry Luke but you may have to cancel those plans cause it will be to late to go to the park by then. '' Jessie please just leave my here I can't miss this, if I do they might think I stood them up and I lose them as friends.'' I begged , I know when does Luke Ross beg? it's what you do to get a cute girl. I have to find a way to get out of this.

_(Olive's POV)_

I woke up happier than I've ever been according to everyone. Anyways I did my normal daily routine. got dressed, ate breakfeast, brushed/washed my teeth and face and brushed my hair. I'm home alone most of the time since my mom works a lot and y dad doesn't live with us anymore. so I decide to call chyna. after three rings she finally picks up the phone. I ask her can I come over to hang out before we meet the boys. She agrees and hangs up. I make my way to chyna's house and Cameron opens the door saying ''chyna is up in her room''. I make my way past Cameron and up to chyna's room to find her dressed and playing the guitar singing 'dynamite'. I clapped as she finished her song and that seemed that startle her because she let out a high pitched shriek and fell out her seat. Her door bell rang and we answered seeing... Fletcher? we were both surprised cause fletcher doesn't really come over without telling us he is coming over, that is what makes fletcher ...well fletcher.

_(Fletcher's POV)_

I got ready to go to the park to see Luke, Olive, and Chyna. Since it was to early to go to the park I went to chyna's house ,I noticed I didn't call her so I thought I would surprise her. when I made it to chyna's house Cameron opened the door and let me in. since the day when I hung out with officer parks me and Cameron became friends . so I made it up to chyna's door and knocked on it. I wasn't expecting to see olive and by the way they both look the didn't expect to see me either, but that's what I was going for. Soon we all decided to go to the park but we had one problem. How do we meet Luke if none of us know where he lives, but that's when olive cut in and said ''I know where he lives''. we gave her a ''how'' look and she told us the story of how she knows where he lives and that he is her neighbor. So we made it to Luke's house and it was big. we rang the door bell and a tall girl with red chestnut hair opened the door. she said ''Umm, how may I help you?'' olive walked up to her and said ''hey, Jessie'' the woman said '' Oh hey olive what's up and who are these kids, your friends?'' 'yeah ,and were here to see if Luke can come to the park with us?'' olive said softly. The woman named Jessie said ''i'm sorry, but we are a little busy ,but can you all hang out tomorrow?'' she said honestly sorry.'' sure'' we said in a unsion.

* * *

**Sorry it's short but I have to study for the CRCT test so bye and I'll update soon in the next chapter there will be a fight between Luke and Ravi**

_~babycakes~_


	5. She's Mine

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN JESSIE OR A.N.T FARM**

_HEY GUYS, I WANT TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO:_

_Cm: More!plz!,thank you for reviewing to me and making me want to write more chapters._

_ K-Cat: I can't wait for the next update!, thank you for your kindness and support :)!_

* * *

Chapter five: She's Mine

_with the ross kids_

_(Jessie's POV_)_

I went back into the kitchen, and saw Luke still there in the exact same spot I last saw him. This 'hang-out' must be important because Luke moves on fast. I walked up to him and said ''Luke I know you want to hang-out with your friends but we need to register you today or you won't be able to start school for the next 6 months''. Luke looked at me with a blank expression and said gently ''they will think I stood them up''. I soon realized I didn't tell him I just talked to them a few minutes ago. ''well you can see them tomorrow, cause I told them you can hang-out tomorrow''. he must have been really surprised cause what he said surprised me. ''can you wake me up to get ready tomorrow''? I mean the Luke ross wanted to wake up EARLY! I soon realized I was just sitting there cause Luke called my name a few times snapping me back to reality. ''sure'', I said simply. I left the kitchen to finish getting ready.

_(Luke's POV_)_

Isoon finished getting ready, and I soon realized something. '_when did Jessie talk to them?'_ I walked down stairs and went to talk to Jessie. I saw her in the living room checking to see if everything was in order . I walked up to her and asked ''hey Jessie, when did you talk to my friends''. I was really confused on how she even knew them. ''oh, I olive and two other kids knocked on the door asking for you but I told them the situation and scheduled you to hang-out with them tomorrow''. she stated while walking around the apartment, checking her surroundings. I simply went back upstairs to see what everyone else was doing. I went into ravi's room and saw him writing into a journal. he didn't notice me so I snuck up to him. I was about to scare him until I saw what he was writing. it simply said:

_Dear diary,_

_yesterday was one of the amazing days! there was a knock at the door and when I opened it I saw a beautiful blonde girl, my height and she was kind. she introduced her self she simply said ''hello I saw you move in today, and wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood.'' I was lost in her hazel eyes and said ''oh thank you for your kindness, I'm Ravi what's your name?''. she said ''Olivia, but you can call me olive.'' her name echoed through me ears as I welcomed her into my home. A little while after I brought her into the kitchen I soon realized that Luke and Olive knew each other and were friends. That made me sad because Luke always gets the girl no matter what. I have to go and leave to register for my new school._

_ sincerely, Ravi_

I feel bad that Ravi never gets the girl cause I'm always in the way, but Olive is different. She is pretty, smart, blonde, and perfect match for me. I couldn't help feeling Jealous. Olive is mine and only MINE. Ravi stood up and screamed finally noticing me. I stood there angry and said '' you like olive!'' steam was practically coming out my ears. I was furious at Ravi. Ravi stood there and soon asked ''how did you know''? I quickly looked at the journal he sat down on the table. he must of noticed cause he followed my gaze and it landed on the journal. he looked back at me and he didn't look happy. he was angry too he finally said ''you been reading my diary! , I thought you wouldn't read It cause you really don't read but I must be mistaken, you don't respect me or privacy cause you clearly don't''! I was mad so I yelled saying ''me, you probably knew I liked her and you just wanted to make me jealous that you were trying to get her to like you, well guess what I don't care if you are my brother she will be mine and only mine''. with that I stormed out of his room. I need to find a way to make olive mine, and fast.

* * *

**sorry, it's short but I gotta take care of my daddy. i'll update soon since tomorrow is Friday. PM me or Review for your thoughts and ideas. **

**~babycakes~**


	6. Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: I don't own A.N.T Farm or Jessie**

**I wish I did though any way pm me or leave some reviews your choice tell me your ideas of this story :)**

* * *

What School We Going To

_Luke's POV_

after I stormed out of Ravi's room I went into the living room and sat on the couch. I have to figure out a way to get olive before Ravi does. I really don't know anything about olive accept the basics. maybe I can either talk to olive or ask Chyna and Fletcher for some help about getting information on olive. maybe I should ask Chyna about olive. I mean she probably knows a lot about olive. ill start tomorrow when we hang-out in the park.

_**No One's POV**_

Jessie enters the living room ''come on guys we have to go''! she shouted with that said everyone rushed into the living room. ''okay everyone better be on their best behavior or else the will become grounded until their 40''! she threatened. everyone piles into the limo and they were off. ''okay were are going to Webster high'' Jessie said to the driver. **(A/N: pretend that since Luke is 14 he is still considered as an A.N.T) **the ross clan finally made it to the high school. ''Guys stay here and stay put, don't go anywhere around here.'' Jessie said sternly. she then entered the front office and started talking to the principal.

_Emma's POV_

we were all sitting on the floor board out of our minds. until I noticed that Luke and Ravi were glaring at each other . ''what are you guys fighting about?'' I asked confused. I mean they normally always get along. but I remembered that they stared at each other yesterday when olive came over. ''we aren't fighting'' Luke said I realized that they might be fighting over olive, I mean they are glaring at each other like there sworn enemies in battle, and they aren't talking like they used to.'' Oh please you two are totally fighting I mean you two are glaring at each other like you want each other to vanish into thin air''. they don't think im stupid do they. ''Emma you must be misteaken me and Luke aren't fighting'' Ravi said calmly. '' Ravi and Luke are you fighting because of olive''. I said suddenly. Luke and ravi's eyes looked like they were about to pop out their sockets.i hit the jackpot, now they were about to spill. ''okay maybe we are arguing about olive but that's not the only reason''. Luke said looking like he is about to explode any minute. 'what else are you fighting about?'' I said now curious, I mean I just thought they were arguing over who can go out with olive. I didn't know there would be another part to this problem. ''well I was writing in my dairy and looked up to see Luke looking mad at me, he said ''you like olive''! I was confused on how he knew but then I noticed that he was staring at my diary looking a little guilty. that upseted me a lot because he was invading my privacy and told him how he was invading my privacy. that's when he told me how I was planning to make him jealous by going out with olive so now we are mad at each other '' Ravi explained Luke suddenly got up and said ''I actually wasn't intending on spying on you I was just actually gonna scare you but I seen the word olive pop up so I got curious''. ''okay I have to know why you both are arguing over olive one cause Luke you usually don't go for girls like her, and Ravi you just don't go for girls, care to explain'' I said a little annoyed ''olive is different from other girls'' they said at the same time. ''okay how about you both stop arguing over olive make up and I don't know, let olive choose'' I yelled I mean I know boys aren't smart but they shouldn't be that dumb seriously. ''Emma's right ,i'm sorry Luke'' Ravi said softly ''yeah me too, bros?'' Luke said ''bros'' Ravi replied and they both smiled.

**_Third Person POV_**

Jessie and Zuri exited principal schidmore's office and they all entered the limo heading home. Jessie suddenly passed around to all of the ross kids sheets of paper with out names on in and a map of the school. ''these are your schedules and places you have to be in school, you all start Monday so remember to set your alarms''. Jessie said after she was done passing everything out . ''Luke, Ravi, and Zuri you guys are in the ant program?!. they looked at Jessie like she was crazy and she finally said ''we'll talk about it later

* * *

**hey guys ill update later tonight after im done with my chores (maybe) anyway see you guys later! **

** :) **


End file.
